Drama Lessons: Marauders Style
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: It's me, Sirius. Prongs' got something up again. US joining the DRAMA CLUB? Merlin, Moony smoking, Wormtail being late for a date, and me bamboo stick fighting? All because of Lily Evans. Join the club, mate.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First of all, thank YOU, THANK YOU, for the 10000 hits on my last story, the A-Z on Lily and James! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Funny, I went back to school and these plot bunnies breed like crazy in my head. **

**Disclaimer: The Marauders belong to JK, the drama lessons courtesy of my drama teacher.**

Drama Lessons: Marauders Style

Prologue

Inside the red, brightly lit Gryffindor common room, three fifth-year boys were sitting by the fireplace.

"I'm bored," the handsome boy with messy black hair groaned, hands still fumbling with the snitch he had stolen.

"Prongs, more, more!" another short, brown haired, but rat-like boy said eagerly, not taking his eyes off the flying golden ball.

"Oh," the last boy looked up from the book he was reading, and absentmindedly brushed off his sandy hair from his face. "I thought you'd go after a certain Miss Evans?"

James Potter stared at Remus Lupin in the face, dropping the snitch, "After what happened today? No, I don't think so…"

"Ah, the young love," sighed Remus, half humored half sorry for his friend. Another 'incident' had happened still, and Lily wouldn't even look at James.

He opened his mouth, starting to say something, but was interrupted by a loud thud. The landing of Sirius Black, the ladies' man of the group…

"Hey y'all," he greeted, jovial as always, "Why the long faces?" Sirius looked from face to face.

There was a pause before Sirius spoke again, changing his topic. "Guess we need something to take our minds of the gloomy stuff, huh?" He produced a sheet of paper.

"You're not serious about—" Remus gaped, in shock.

"What McGonagall told us this morning—" James continued.

"Of joining the clubs? Yes," Sirius spread the sheet carefully on the carpet, as if it were a map leading to a treasure chest, Peter leaning in to look. "Says here that we need to join at least one of them this year, Moony, hear that? And….have to sign up before, wait, what's the time?" Looking up at the clock hanging on the red wall, Sirius frantically scribbled on a sheet of parchment. "We have one hour left, Merlin! Let's just go to the house board!"

"Pads," Remus said wearily, turning back to his book, "I don't know which—"

"Club to join?" Sirius added again, standing up, "then follow! Lots of interesting clubs out there, who knows? And it's one way to meet girls," he winked at Remus, who rolled his eyes. "But get this, we're all joining the same one, okay?"

"Sure," James agreed, following Sirius and calling, "C'mon Moony, Wormtail," the reluctant Remus and eager Peter walked after nevertheless.

"Look," Sirius pointed out, "We could join the Quidditch club, what about it, Prongs?"

"Nah," James was staring at the Apparating Club's poster, "I'm already in the team, so that gets me nothing."

"Aw, I was thinking…" Peter trailed off, while Remus said nothing.

Suddenly a certain poster grabbed James's attention, making him grab his quill and unconsciously scribbled on the sign up list.

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Sirius, moving closer, "THE DRAMA CLUB?" he mouthed the words in disbelief.

"Are you crazy, Prongs?" Remus was puzzled, "I'm certainly not dancing in leotards. Or acting…."

"You—You are serious?" Peter stammered, unsure of James's choice.

But James didn't even think a second about their complaints…or the reasons he should NOT join. There was only one and one reason important to him. One name on the fifth spot of the list, to be precise, the name that read…

Lily Evans.

**A/N: Short, I know, but next chapters will be better, promise. This is just the beginning. Just imagine Remus smoking….or Sirius and James flirting…(no slash, of course,)! ;)**

**I'd love to hear what you think,**

**Love you all,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :)**


	2. Destiny's Runin

**A/N: Hello, and we meet again!**

**Here's your feature presentation…**

Chapter 1—Destiny's run-in

"The lure of drama…proximity to the art is cleansing for the soooulll," drawled the Drama teacher, Professor Tibbins, overacting as he said it to a group of Hogwarts students, mostly girls.

While James was gaping at Lily, Remus grimaced, "Are you sure we've come to the right club?"

Sirius had nothing to do but shrugged, "What did I say? It's a way to meet girls, and James's found his."

"Now," Professor clapped, waking everyone up, "I'd like to start with an introductory activity to get to know you better. Wands away please, you wouldn't need any, believe me," he smiled, handing out papers to each student.

"No wands?" asked Sirius, puzzled.

"What did you say? Oh no wands," Remus retorted with a smirk, James and Peter laughing again.

"On the paper, you will see an outline of a body. I want you to label the following things," he drew on the blackboard. _"The head: what you think your intelligence is about? What is your best subject?"_

"Does flirting count?" Sirius popped up a question, his playful smile upon his face.

"Come on, Pads," James said in a fake tired tone, "You know perfectly well that—"

"Or kissing, or playing tricks, or…" his best mate continued, Remus already jotting down his ideas.

"Just don't write 'learning all subjects' on the paper, will you?" the group trickster joked, leaning to look, but Remus cupped a hand over his paper.

"UH. No looking at other people's papers! And DO NOT write down your names!" came the warning from the Professor.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his writing.

"I'd say mine's Quidditch," James remarked quietly, not knowing Sirius secretly added, "And Evans-hunting."

Peter, on the other hand, scratched his head worriedly.

"_The heart: what are your innermost emotions? Personality? What do people say about you?" spoke the Professor._

"Like someone would write that," James muttered. Lily…but only if you'd read mine, I'd write everything!

"Hm," Sirius thought out loud, "Which word do you think is best for me: Charming, handsome, or entrancing?"

"Sly?" Remus was still writing.

Peter finally wrote one word. Shy.

"_The hands: what are you capable of doing? Best activity? Writing? Building? The Mouth: languages? Talkative or quiet?"_

"Looking for Lily, speaking for Lily, er…writing about Lily."

Wait. James stopped halfway reaching for his quill. I couldn't write that…the whole school would know…

Playing Quidditch, he decided, was good enough.

"Talkative, charming, great Quidditch player, good with the hands if you know what I mean…" Sirius trailed off dreamily.

"Quiet. Caring, best activity would be writing," Remus concluded. Too obvious, he thought, but there was no other way.

"_The Achilles Heel: What are your weaknesses?"_

Lily. Arrogant…hot tempered…ice cream

James only wrote down the last three words, as he blushed at his paper.

Probably thinking it's Lily staring up at him, thought Sirius, who wrote: None, like I would tell you. Haha.

After adding the full moon, Remus wrote 'girls' and so did Peter, both were now blushing.

'What the heck's with all the blushing?' Sirius wondered, looking at his friends.

When they were all finished, the Professor stuck every paper on different corners of the room magically and ordered, "Go around the room, read as many of them as you can, and pick up one that you cannot really guess whom it is. Ask everyone if it's his or hers and return it. Have fun!"

The students wandered aimlessly, James checking each and every paper to find Lily's. The girls crashed into each other in search of Sirius's.

"Nooo, I think is one's his!" squealed one, holding up a piece of paper as if it was a trophy.

"You're crazy—the real one's right here!" the other added, and as the flocks of girls were crowding in, Sirius chuckled slightly. "Now let me see, who's going to be the lucky one…"

On the other side of the room, red-haired Lily Evans was strolling around, and then decided to pick one.

'Please, Merlin, let it be anyone's but the arrogant little toe-rag!' she silently prayed, eyes closed, hands grasping a paper.

"Is this yours?" the fiery-tempered girl asked Remus, who took one look and smiled.

"What…what is it, Remus?" Lily was lost now. Why was he smiling?

"It's someone I know that's all," Remus said in that calm way of his, "Good luck finding him!"

"Someone he knows! Someone he knows…" she helplessly whispered to herself when Remus walked away. "Oh Merlin, I've got a Marauder's paper!"

Hmm. Not Remus, not Pettigrew…he didn't play Quidditch….two possibilities left: Black and Potter….

I'd rather go with Black…

Or maybe—

"Ow!" Lily was face to face with the person she least wanted to see…the messy haired Potter.

"Why don't you LOOK carefully next time, huh, Potter?" she hissed, turning back, but James stopped her.

"What?"

"Don't you think that's someone's? Hmmm? Maybe someone standing close to you?" James leaned in, looking at her paper, which Lily immediately snatched back.

"None of your busi—" Lily began to say, stopping herself at the look on James's face. "Don't tell me it's—"

"Mine," James's grin reduced to half when Lily slammed the paper onto his outstretched hand and stomped out of sight, muttering, "More like bad luck…"

"Destiny…" He was still repeating that word to himself even when the bell had rung, all students leaving the room.

"He's really got it bad," hands crossed over his chest, Sirius held his crumbled paper, shaking his head at James's obsession disorder.

"Drama," added Remus, "Think I'm going to find this class interesting…"

**A/N: Sirius, can you leave my thoughts alone for a second?  
**

**Sirius: Why? Everyone's getting all comfy here, you know.**

**A/N: SO?  
**

**Sirius: Moony likes the Muggle history you're studying, and James…well, he just adores the ideas of Lily in your head. ME? I love your thoughts on me…**

**A/N: Um hm.**

**Sirius: You think about us all the time, siriusly. Heh heh.**

**A/N: DO NOT! (blush)**

**Sirius: Do toooo. What about your wallpaper, files, and the almost sixty images of us? And how you often write Siriusly instead of Seriously?**

**A/N: (changing topics guiltily) Anyways, thank you for reading. And, since I'm going to be away next week (I'll try to update every weekend. I love writing about---**

**Sirius: There!**

**A/N: (ignores him) –the Marauders) Chap 2 coming up! Love you all.**

**Sirius: What's next, ballet dancing?**

**A/N: (evil laugh) oh, you'll see. This is just the beginning…**

**Sirius (rolls his eyes): Bring. It. On.**


	3. Bring it on, Bamboo Sticks!

**A/N: Two chapters this week…**

**Sirius, you asked for it.**

**PS. These games can actually be played. Believe me, I went through all of them myself. **

Chapter 2—Bring it on, Bamboo Sticks!

"What the hel-?" came from Sirius the moment he stepped into the room.

When the students entered the drama room that afternoon, there were huge bamboo sticks, lying on the floor.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted Professor Tibins good-naturedly with open arms as if he was teaching a kindergarten class.

"Uh…you think we've come to the right club?" Sirius was the one asking Remus this time, putting the whole Marauders group in laughter.

"Quiet down please," ordered the Professor, "And go get one of those each, but I've warned you, do not try anything I haven't told you to!"

As the students eagerly picked up a bamboo stick, they were divided into four groups, each standing in their own circle across the room.

Lily frowned at the sight of the smiling James on the opposite side of her circle.

"Good, now say a group member's name and throw your stick for them to catch."

James's group went…

"Ooh, let me start!" James raised his stick up, calling out a name.

"Evans." The sticks flew up in the air. It was Lily's turn.

"Potter," she yelled, throwing her stick so high she was sure James would miss it, but it landed safely in his hands, her scowling.

"EVANS!" There James went again.

"POTTER!" she barked. Try and catch it this time, jerk.

Didn't work. Dang it.

"Evans!"

"Potter!"

"Eva—"

"Er…are there only two people in this group?" one of the boys squeaked, James and Lily turning pink.

In Sirius's group…

"I'll start! I'll start!" chanted the girls excited, pushing each other for control of the stick.

"Okay, you start," Sirius finally picked one blonde fourth year girl in the front, who squealed with delight and went to stand in front.

"Sirius Black!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy girl," Sirius caught the stick swiftly, the blonde possessively clutching what used to be his stick.

"Um…your name?" said the dark-haired ladies man, enough to set off the chaotic chorus of girls' names.

"One at once, please!" he held his hands up, deciding to choose one of the names. "Emily," the same girl received his stick again in triumph.

"Sirius!"

"Amelia?" lost in thoughts, he randomly said names.

"Sirius!"

"Megan…."

"Siri—"

"Ah-hem," Eric Saunders made a sound, "Girls…"

"See what it's like now, Pads," Remus whispered into Sirius's ears.

"Duh," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes for the zillionth time of the day, "I'll try to remember all the names of the girls I've dated. Riiight."

"Great, people," clapped Professor Tibbins, "I…er…saw some real potential in you guys."

James scratched his ears. Did he just hear a teacher say 'you guys?'

After they had stopped throwing sticks and had paired up, the Professor started teaching what he called 'the choreographed fight'.

"Practice for ten minutes, and I'll call you to show me your moves. Oh, be sure to include a reason for your fight."

Peter was struggling desperately with his 'sword'. "Er…is it this way, Moony?"

"No," Remus shook his head wearily, adjusting Peter's stick, "This is how it's supposed to go. Now do it again."

When he did hit, Peter's stick was inches away from Remus's fingers.

"Oops, sorry."

"Never mind, Wormtail. Try again," Remus patiently took a deep breath.

Merlin, it's going to be a long, epic fight.

"Prongs, get your head together would ya?" warned Sirius, knocking on the back of James's head lightly with his stick. "Hellooo, Lily home?" he called.

James moved a bit, "Hey! Padfoot!"

"What, it's like the fifth I hit you," Sirius raised his stick. "C'mon, let's fi—"

"And it's the fifth time Lily scored. Just look at her, she's a little warrior with the stick. How cu-ute," James smiled dreamily, Sirius looking away.

"Oh Love, what have you done to Prongs!" he cried mockingly.

Ten minutes later, the students were seated in a semi-circle, leaving an empty space in the middle of the room.

"Let's see…" Professor Tibbins inspected his list, finger trailing down the names. "We'll have…Evans and Saunders, first."

Eric Saunders's sister rose confidently, Sirius wolf-whistling at the pretty Laura, while Eric glared, daggers in his eyes.

The two girls positioning themselves on the opposite sides of the room, the professor said, "Lights down, three…two…one…lights up! Action."

They walked into each other, Lily saying, "You stole my chocolate!"

"Bring it on, Lil," Eyes flickered brightly, Laura already had her stick up.

"Hee-yah!" The girls parried, ending the fight with Laura losing, disarmed on the floor.

Claps filled the room, James looking up at his girl admiringly.

"Potter and Black!"

Prepared, James and Sirius clashed their 'swords', frozen until 'action' was called.

"Lights down…three—"

"Are you sure we're really doing this?" James whispered, unsure of Sirius's choice.

"Lily's watching…" Sirius cocked his head at her slyly.

"—Two…one…Action!"

"You stole my diaper! DIE!" cried James, hitting his 'sword' at Sirius, who blocked expertly.

"It was MINE, mine!" Sirius said innocently.

Their lines had everyone in the room in hysterics, laughing uncontrollably until the show ended.

"Thank you, thank you," bowed the duo, and out of the crowd, James's heart stopped one beat at the sight of Lily's little smile.

**A/N: My friends really did try those lines. Hee, hee. **

**Sirius: When I said bring it on, I didn't expect….**

**A/N: Muhahah. Brace yourself for the next chapter, Pads. **

**Sirius: I just can't wait…Not.**

**A/N: Cookies for all reviewers and readers! **

**Sirius: One for me!**


	4. A Cinderella Story

**A/N: Hi. Merlin, can you believe it? I have a drama project! A drama project! Mhm.**

**Anyways, I'll always have time to write for my lovely readers. And for my marauders, of course**

**So here's a little game I took part in. **

"Remember how swollen Moony's finger was?" joked the raven-haired Sirius, laughing as he patted Remus's back.

"Merlin, the size of—" Remus stopped James half-way through his sentence, blushing.

"Would you guys stop it? Wormtail didn't mean to," he sighed. Peter himself seemed to shrink down small as his animagus shape as he thought of that embarrassing scene he caused in front of 20 other students in the Drama classroom.

When they first started, Peter got all the moves wrong, sending the whole class in giggles and Remus walking back until Professor Tibbins had stopped them and let them redo the whole routine over again. This time, to Remus's surprise, Peter swished this way and that perfectly...except the part he was supposed to turn around and hit Remus's stick, that is.

The 'Clank' sound of Remus's dropped bamboo stick echoed his cry of pain the instant Peter's stick knocked right on his finger.

"Well, it was fun," commented James, as they walked into the class, Remus rolling his eyes.

"Ah, you're all here?" said Professor Tibbins, clasping his hands together as was his habit, "Good. We'll do some great warm-up games today. Sit, please do!"

After the students had sat in a circle, the Professor continued, "Now let me see how good you are." His eyes twinkling, he asked, "Who knows the Muggle fairy tale Cinderella?"

Silence swept across the room, Sirius staring at James in the face. "What's that, an illness?" he murmured. Remus chuckled.

Lily's hand shot up within a minute, turning James's attention from the Quidditch game results he had been discussing with Sirius.

"Evans," quizzed Professor Tibbins, "What happens at midnight?"

"Cinderella lost one of her glass slippers, sir," she answered, "So the Prince vowed to marry whoever could fit that slipper."

"Imagine the chaos," said Remus to Peter, who shrugged.

"Excellent! And that's exactly what you people are going to do!" cried the happy Professor, Lily having a strange look on her face.

"Listen, now," the Professor stood up, and ordered, "Girls, line up. Boys, line up _and face the girls._"

This, inevitably, caused giggles from the girls, who stood as far from the boys as possible… "No! Not like that," he waved, and, increasing Lily's heart beat by the minute, said, "Closer, people!

The boys and girls' noses almost touched each other's when Professor Tibbins was satisfied.

"Merlin," breathed Sirius, who was standing beside James "How could I know, Prongs? You always make good club choices."

James simply smiled.

"Huh?" came from Peter.

"Don't move when I tell you so. Or else," the Professor revealed the next step. _"Boys, I want you to memorize the shoes of the girl in front of you in ten seconds. Starting…now!"_

A pair of black, shiny shoes caught Sirius's sight when he looked down. Interesting, lots of girls wore high heels or some fancier stuff, he thought and looked up.

Into Lily Evans's green eyes…

"Nice choice," Sirius muttered sarcastically at Lily's scowl, James opposite to Laura Saunders looking longingly at her.

"_Time's up! Boys, turn back and no peeking, I'm watching. Girls, dump your shoes in a pile. Mix them up and then go to your seats."_

It was a chaotic scene as each girl gingerly took her shoes off, piling them up. "Ew, gross," one slutty fourth year whispered to her friend, "My little red shoes stuck in there."

"Don't tell me we have to—" Remus started to say as they turned to face the shoes pile.

"Here's the fun part," smiled the Professor to Lily's horrors the moment she sat down. Merlin, she should have known this was coming. "Boys, get one pair of shoes each and—I don't mean physically put them on her feet, but—give them to the girls."

The girls' deafening screams could be heard even outside that room.

"One minute, Boys, that's all you have. Hurry up," he ordered, the marauders finding their way through the crowd of boys.

Maybe it was the red pair…the green high heels she wore last week…the pink sneakers, possibly? A number of shoes flashed through Sirius's mind, as he searched the pile.

"Psst!" he nudged James.

"What, short-term memory loss, Pads?" smiled James, his hands already holding Laura Saunders's sneakers.

"Huh. If you know how many girls' shoes I've seen this week, it won't be that funny," replied Sirius.

James shrugged, but Sirius lost his chance when the Professor stopped them after almost all the shoes had been returned.

"Any girls without shoes?" some hands went up. "Girls, take your shoes and the chairs and sit in a semi-circle. You're going to get your Prince Charming today."

The other girls crowded around the seated ones, laughing unstoppably.

"Who was standing in front of you, Evans?" asked Professor Tibbins to Lily, who was sitting on the farthest left.

"Uh…" _Should I tell the truth?_

_Go. Tell! It's just…_

_It's just…Black._

_Argh._

_Come on, think of some other boys' names!_

"Potter," she blurted out, nearly slapping herself in surprise. Merlin, did I really say that? The first name that popped into my head's _Potter?_

James beamed, grinning as he put the shoes on Lily's feet. "Hey, Evans," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know she thought of my name? MY name?" James said for the tenth time, lying on his bed in the Marauders' dorm, feeling light with happiness.

"When actually she's supposed to say Padfoot's? I saw you guys." retorted Remus, shaking his head at James.

"More like you've been messing with her too much," teased Sirius.

"Shut up, Pads. You'll see. We're meant to be," James threw a pillow at Sirius.

"Uh huh," chorused Sirius, Remus, and Peter, hiding their smiles…

**A/N: Had a very short time to write this. Might edit later. Hope it's enjoyable!**

**Sirius: Short term memory loss? Me? What were you on?**

**A/N: La la la, I heard nothing.**

**James: It's all good. Forget Pads. **

**Sirius: Hey!**

**A/N: Lots of love to you my readers. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	5. Chaotic Couples

Drama Lessons: Marauders Style

**A/N: Thank you for all the hits and reviews! In my real Drama class (one which the Marauders are currently enrolled in. Ha ha.), we're supposed to do this 5-min show on stage with designing our own lights, backgrounds, clothes, production and all. Well, wish me luck. Who knows, maybe I'll even let the Marauders do this project. What an idea. **

**Also, I'm in the Red Lions House Team. Sounds like Gryffindor, doesn't it? ;) **

**PS. The incident—the finger hitting thing—actually happened. And I was Peter. Hm.**

**Okay, enough about me. Sorry if I bored you with this unusually long Author's Note.**

**Let's see what the Marauders are up to!**

Bloody hell.

Was he, Remus John Lupin, actually going to do this?

Noo, God no. Not in front of 20 other students.

Or Arielle, the pretty, dark-haired fourth year girl he'd secretly had a crush on for the last…Sirius would laugh at this… (But did it matter?) two years.

Come on. Hurry up. The Professor is staring at you.

For the love of…

"Lupin, have you been smoking?" and so began the Professor and the end of my short, wolfish life, thought Remus.

Complete humiliation.

"N-no, sir," What could I say? Seriously? Me? Smoke? Never.

Addicted to chocolate, of course, but never smoking.

What was he doing? Sniffing around me? "Hmm, I do smell something…" he said, the class giggling.

"N—no, I don't have…a thing," Great. Now the fingers crossing behind my back was giving it away.

Then the Professor dropped his keys on the floor.

"I'll get that," Remus bent down, picked up the keys, and handed them back to Professor Tibbins, who motioned him to go back to his seat.

"So my goal was just to get him to pick up the keys for me," explained the Professor to the rest of the class.

"Not very entertaining, huh?" whispered Sirius with his usual playful smile as Remus sat down, "I was expecting something like the Moonykins Extraordinare show…."

"—When Tibbins asked you to go up and demonstrate the offer/ block improvisational training," added James, smirking.

"More like five minutes in hell, you mean," huffed Remus, trying to catch on what the Professor was explaining.

"Riiight. I believe 'Sarcasm gets you everywhere is your motto'," Sirius was still looking at Laura Saunders, 'the only girl he had yet to date,' who was chatting with Lily. "Anyways," he added proudly, "Drama and acting is inseparable, just like the girls and me."

"What a very Padfoot line," remarked James, Remus nodding in agreement.

"And now, we're moving on to the next level. Pettigrew, come up here, please," called the Professor.

Wait, Peter scratched his ears, that couldn't be me.

He never called me.

No one ever called me up in front of the whole class.

Must be Padfoot or…or Prongs…or Moony.

They're too cool.

"Go on, Wormtail," pushed James, "It's you!"

Me?

Oops, did I say that out loud?

"You," confirmed Remus as Peter slowly walked up to the Professor's side.

"We'll have Saunders as well," Sirius's eyebrows tied up into a knot. "Wormtail and Saunders?"

"Let it be, Pads," Remus, still sniggering at Sirius's expression, lent his friend one of the legendary advices of all time.

"You two," said the Professor, gesturing at both of the students, shyly standing about a mile away from each other, "Are going to pretend he's late for your date today."

Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing at the end of the sentence, eyes of girls around the room fixed at him.

"Go Tibbins," whistled James, "What a perfect match."

"Hardly knows us, doesn't he?" Remus had to say.

Laura was instructed to stand in the middle of the 'stage,' the space in the middle of the semi-circle formed by students, while Peter a few feet behind.

"This is going to take improvisation, meaning making things up as you go along, ok?" asked the Professor.

No, I am certainly NOT ok, Peter talked to himself in his mind.

You have chosen the wrong person—Pads' supposed to be standing here.

He knows more about girls than any of us.

Not me. Not_ me._

"Ready. Start."

There it was, the sentence of doom.

Peter ran to Laura—well, that's how it was supposed to go, right?—but he figuratively did. He ran into her, causing them to lose their balance.

"Ouch!" cried Laura, standing up, Peter counting the stripes on his shoes.

One, two, three…four…wait, was that the fifth—Ow!

Laura Saunders had poked him. Really badly.

"Uh yes, Saunders?" the mousey boy looked up into the tall, thin girl's warm brown eyes.

Playing her role, Laura pretended to check her watch before saying, "Say, Pettigrew, what time was our date again?"

What…er… what? How the heck could I know?

"Er…I don't know, what time?" squeaked Peter, reddening Laura's face. Hell, here she was, trying to put up a good show, and he _had_ to ruin it.

"Nine, you idiot!" she barked impatiently, turning away, "Now excuse me, I'm going to go back. Alone." The tone of her voice was perfect, Sirius silently praised in his mind, stone cold and frosty. What a great actress…

"Then…um…then…" Peter was speechless. Never had he gotten courage to ask a girl out in his life, and how was he supposed to compromise and negotiate with one in two minutes? "I…I won't bother you, then. I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Laura turned back.

"Erm…Sorry?" Peter had a question mark on his face.

The Professor stopped them before it had gotten any farther. "Great job you two," he complimented as they returned to their seats, "Especially Saunders, and Pettigrew, practice makes perfect, remember!"

Remember. I'd rather forget all of this….

When Peter went back, his friends all patted him, "Good for a first attempt," said Sirius, trying not to giggle. "Well, thanks," uttered Peter, blushing.

"Pretty hilarious, though," James said under his breath.

The Professor moved on to his next topic, "From the couples, we've seen how improvisation works, as well as a bit of offer/block. Offer is when a character is offering something, which another character can either accept or block it. In the last case, Lupin—" Remus blushed. "—was blocking me. We'll look closer into it," he dragged two chairs, making sure they faced both the audience and themselves. "In this little scene performed by…"

Breaths were held. Silence took its place in the room. Who was he going to choose this time?

Sometimes, James mused, drama could be as exciting as real life.

"…Evans and…"

James's breath stopped short. Merlin. Please pick me, please, Tibbins, please, he prayed.

"…Black."

Why did this always happen? There must be a reason, thought James, annoyed.

Lily reluctantly rose to her chair, while Sirius grinned, bowing to the crowd confidently before he took his place.

"A babysitter interview scene," announced the Professor, as squeals came from the girls.

Oh great, now Black was going to boss me around, a voice said in Lily's head.

So not going to happen. So not.

Ah, Sirius smiled, another great skit, another great role. Played by me.

Expect a phenomenon, people. You're going to be blown away.

And Evans. Ha, wouldn't Prongs think it's funny? Bossing Evans around?

Probably a millionth of the chances normal human beings get usually.

Prongs? Even less than that.

"You," the Professor pointed at Sirius, "Are going to be all superior over her, who's weak. Now go."

The scene started. Sirius re-entered, Lily slumped in her chair.

"You here for the interview?" Sirius asked, flashing Lily a confident smile.

Like that would fool me, Lily thought, disgusted. "Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"So, how long have you been babysitting, huh, Miss…?" Sirius was getting intimate, pulling his chair close to hers.

"Evans, sir," Lily did not meet his eyes. Reason? I'd crack up if I do. This couldn't get funnier. "About…" she pretended to count her fingers, "Two-three years, sir."

"Good," Sirius commented in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Ages of children?"

Of the Prongs-cloned monsters you are someday about to take care of?

"3-9. I've never really handled old ones," Lily looked up a bit, for perfection in her role.

"Hm," Sirius pretended to think, "Could I pay you, like, 10 galleons per hour?"

"Whatever you say, sir."

Man, I do wish this were real. Prongs would be floating in heaven right now. Impossible, Lily being obedient.

"Next," The Professor intervened, "Evans is going to be the stronger one…"

Sirius barely heard the rest of the sentence. Argh, now here was the part he dreaded.

Yes, Lily shouted silently, Yes!

The scene started once more. Sirius walked in, his shoulders close together.

"Hi, I'm Evans, here for the interview," Lily crossed her hands over her chest, staring at Sirius in the face. Sirius did not reply.

Playing with his fingers, Sirius mumbled, "Oh," that seemed to go down his throat, "I guess so."

"I've taken care of children ages 3-9 for 2-3 years already, so, the ages of your children?" Lily asked, now it was her turn to move the chair closer to Sirius.

James almost choked. Imagine Sirius as a father. Merlin.

"7 and…and…13," he muttered, Lily looking interested, "Okay. I'll manage, mister…?"

"…Black," answered Sirius, looking out.

What woman would be sane enough to marry him? Thought Remus. That Padfoot.

"Let's say, 15 galleons per hour?" negotiated Lily expertly.

"Fine, deal," Sirius said right away in a fast sentence.

The Professor clapped his hands, signaling the end of the show, as the rest of the class clapped.

Sirius returned to his seat in triumph, "Great show, Pads," James high-fived, Remus smiling a bit.

"Although I kind of like the first one better," the dark-haired ladies' man grumbled, "I'll never…girls bossing me around? Oh Please."

"I'd do anything for Lily," James said dreamily, Remus mouthing, 'Here we go again,' to Peter.

"Sure you will," retorted Sirius.

Walking pass the Marauders group, Lily added, "And that's real life to you, mister I'm-Always-Single."

**A/N: Looong one this time. More hilarity coming soon, guaranteed. **

**Cookies for everyone, reviewers and readers!**

**Love and hugs,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


	6. The Grand Finale

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!!**

**SORRY for the long wait, but you know, life got busy and stuff in High school, but here I am! On Christmas Holidays!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Asako, my dear friend, for her support and for…well, reminding me to update ;)**

"I…am bored," groaned Sirius during the Marauders' history lesson with the equally boring Professor (dead) Binns, "I think we should…ouch! Honestly, Moony, I don't get how you manage to elbow me and take notes at the same time."

"My pleasure," Remus smiled, one hand still taking his notes conscientiously, "Can't help it, Pads, but anytime you say that, there's trouble."

"Yeah, right," the so-called ladies' man nodded his head, "Let's go prank dear Snivelly again this lunch, c'mon, you know you need it for your brain."

"Can't," James chuckled, not taking his eyes of the board….okay, Lily's head, more like. ("More knowledge gets transferred from her head to mine that way," he once said. "Uh huh," Remus made a sound, "The same way Pads gets from staring at Muggle girls fashion magazines.") "There's Drama Club today, remember?"

"Oh the drama," moaned Sirius, "At least something fun," he added sarcastically, the rest of the marauders involuntarily sighing at the same time.

Of course there was.

Professor Tibbins always had 'fun' in store for them.

Like today…

"Script Writing is today's lesson," he started as the students finished assembling in the room, Sirius making a 'humpf' sound. "Now you all get two pieces of paper, and—not now Evans, I know you want to write—when I say so, write whatever comes from your head into a six line script, you know the type: A and B, for me."

Quills ready. Ink, check… "Ready. Get set. Write!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Some writing contest."

After five minutes… "Stop! Finish up whatever you've written. Good, good," the professor paced around the room, smiling at the results. "Right, now for the fun part: I'm going to group you myself," moans rose across the room, "And have you acted these out!"

"I should have known not to write this," from Peter came a muffled voice.

"Okay…how ironic," Lily looked from face to face, "Why did I end up with the—"

"—Most handsome—" added Sirius.

"—Best guy in Hogwarts—" James said.

"—two arrogant toe-rags," finished Laura Saunders, James's and Sirius's faces dropping.

"Anyways," Sirius cleared his throat, moving himself a bit closer to Laura, who rolled her eyes, "let's get to business, shall we?"

"If you say so," mumbled Lily, reluctantly handing over her paper.

"Thank y—ouch," James winced as the-love-of-his-life lightly slapped his hand, which, a second ago, had reached for hers.

"Don't you dare touch my hand," she hissed.

Laura defensively threw her paper to Sirius.

Brushing 'the dust' off his hands, James glanced at the four papers. "Hm, interesting…we've got…let's do only three of these."

"You," with his evil smile on his face, Sirius pointed at Lily, "Are going to act these out with dear Potter, right?"

"No way!" Lily moaned, "I'm not…going to…you know…people are going to think we're really…er…"

"In love, which is true, isn't it, Evans?" James smiled.

"Not," the word came through gritted teeth, "Fine," she sighed. "If it's not for extracurricular activities."

"You're just like Remus," Sirius shook his head, "Now Saunders, you and me on this one, kay?"

Laura squinted at the paper, "Erm…baby? Since when have we—"

"Yes, baby?" Sirius stared right at her lovely brown eyes.

"Shut up," said Laura, and after a period of silence, sighed, "This one's really the best one out of the leftovers anyways."

"See? I always pick the best for us."

"Excuse me? Us?" Laura raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't mind him," Lily patted her shoulders, "They're like this, you know, marauders."

James and Sirius shared a secret smile.

"Ready, everyone?" Professor Tibbins said after ten minutes of preparing the little skits.

No one answered, as expected.

Despite the silence, the professor called, "Hm…Ok. Lupin, you begin the show today, huh?"

Remus awkwardly stood up, muttering, "Why…why did I agree to do this!"

Peter sighed, "I can't act as B…you know that."

Another sigh in reply, "Let's get this over with, then."

The two stood next to each other, as if on the edge of something.

"I dare you to push me!" Peter said in his weak voice, making Sirius chuckle. Typical Peter and easy part too, he thought.

"You dare me?" Remus turned with a quizzical look on his face.

"I…I…dare you!" Peter repeated.

"I don't dare," Remus cut him off brusquely, turning away.

"Such a girl!" the little man told the audience, who rolled with laughter.

And, taking a deep breath, Remus acted his best 'girly' look and said, "Well, I'm a girl! Aren't you?"

They were rewarded with a one-minute clapping session.

"Ha-ha, very funny, the girly Moony," Sirius teased as Remus returned to his seat.

"Never, under any circumstances, will you see me do that again," scoffed Remus.

"Black…" clapped Professor Tibbins.

"C'mon, Saunders," Sirius stood up, giving her his hand, but the girl did not take it. "Dazzle the crowd."

Girls screamed and part of them secretly envied Laura Saunders.

Sirius and Laura sat down beside each other, like a couple on a picnic trip in the park.

"I want to say something…" Sirius began softly, his voice the perfect tone of being 'unsure,' the feeling Lily reckoned this guy would never, ever really felt in his life, "Will you…"

The (girls in the) audience held their breaths.

"Now for my favorite line!" James whispered to Lily.

"What is it, baby?" replied Laura, trying to sound natural.

Sirius nearly grinned at the word but stopped himself in time. "Will you ma—uh, will you…"

Laura put her hands on her hips, "Will you what? Just ask me!"

"Will you…will you…" the look on the audience was hilarious, thought Sirius, compared to the sentence I'm about to say, "…marry my brother?"

Laughter engulfed the room, Peter even joining in.

"There, fun, wasn't it? Told ya," Sirius came back, high-fiving with James.

Laura, whose face was red as a beet root, sat down next to Lily without another word.

After several couples, it was Lily and James's turn.

"We have two pieces to act out today, and here's the first one," said Lily, thinking, "I can do this, I—"

"How can you do this to me?" Whoops. Potter's already begun it.

"Why not? You've never meant anything to us anyways," my line, my perfect line!

Whispers went across the room as the realization hit them of what was happening.

"What are you made of?" James's puppy eyes focused on Lily's green ones.

"Not out of pity for people like you," said Lily, all confident. Someone in the crowd shouted, "Go Evans!"

"You should feel ashamed of yourself," James moved closer.

"If you—say so," Lily turned her back on him.

--That's the end of the first one--

"This is the second and last piece," it was James's turn now.

"Erm…hello," he walked up shyly to Lily, who was inspecting the ceiling.

"Hi," Lily glanced at him briefly, then continued with her 'ceiling watch.'

"Are you free this Saturday?" that grabbed her attention.

"Of course, why?" I would never say that to such a marauder, she thought. Oh well, considering it's Potter who wrote this very piece.

"Will you go out with me?" several people wolf-whistled, Lily's face reddening.

"Er…yes," Not in a million years, said Lily's mind.

* * *

"So you said yes," James turned to Lily after their 'best performance according to Professor Tibbins.'

"Yes to what?" said Lily, trying to shuffle her way out of the drama room through a swarm of students.

"To going out with me?"

"For your information, Potter," she resumed her normal tone, "It was just a skit."

"But I still have hope, right?"

"As you wish," with that, she disappeared, leaving James to ponder with his thoughts, the rest of the marauders catching up with him.

"As you wish! She said 'As you wish!'" James murmured to himself in joy.

Just you wait, Evans, just you wait.

**A/N: Ta-dah. **

**More marauders fun coming soon!**

**Love ya all and thanks to my friends from Drama class for these LOL scripts. I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Till we meet again,**

**KPtheMoviesaholic, (dying to see Hairspray again)**


End file.
